


Closer

by AbominationWizard



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Making Love, Sex, Slow Build, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbominationWizard/pseuds/AbominationWizard
Summary: He's an actor and you're a doctor. You were'nt suppose to meet but you did. You were'nt suppose to fall in love but you did. He would never hurt you but he did. Oh and it hurt like hell.





	

Now this is the life. Its been weeks since I've actually had a day out that got my nerves relaxed. All thanks to my job as vet and all, I've been at the clinic for a full blown 2 weeks straight! A 4 day off was a reward worth it though. And I gotta hand it to myself, a day in the park, sitting on a blanket, a good book and coffee is what a gal like me serves. Of course, It did took some days planning the perfect 4 day vacatio-

'Excuse me' someone asked behind me making my train of thoughts stop and face the source of disturbance. Not that I dont mind.. He's rather cute.  
'Hi I was wondering if you wouldn't mind me taking a spot right next to you' he asked gesturing to the empty land next to my blanket  
'Umm....' frankly, I wouldn't mind! I mean just look at him! Dirty blond hair comed back, blue green eyes, stuble beard, and judging by that tight v neck, he works out. But he'd most likely have a girlfriend and if not, then looks like that is just someone used to the one night stands lifestyle  
'The air here is much colder than the rest. Its near the park lake and trees are scattered around this area. I dont think this is your spot unless you want a cold afterwards and judging by your plain shirt and pants, cold and windy was not what you were expecting the park to be' I answered rudely but its for the best. Next thing you know he's gonna ask for my number.  
'Im actually built for this kind of weather. Being English has its perks' he said already laying down his blanket next to mine. I decided to close my book since it seems I wont be able to continue reading it anyway.  
'So tell me, what is a man famous as you doing in a public park?' I asked  
'Ah. So you do know me. That's not fair considering I dont know what you do for a living but if you must know, even an actor needs a little breather. I've actually been here the past 2 weeks I think? No one has ever came down here due to the cold wind so you could say this is my safe place. What about you? Never seen you before. If you've been here I would have known since Im practically here almost every afternoon' he explained.  
'Well if you must also know, This is my first time here in this park. A lot of people were up in the other parts of the park until I saw this empty part. Its actually just what I needed to read a book. Silence and being alone. Well.. until you came that is' I said  
'Well to be fair, this is my spot' he said  
'Perhaps but I was here first' I answered back  
'Ahaha! How about this, you tell me what you do for a living, and I let you stay?' He proposed  
'Alright, I am an animal doctor' i answered  
'That's amazing. I on the other hand am an actor' he said  
'I already know youre an actor'  
'And I already know youre a doctor' he said as I get up and start folding my blanket and putting it inside my picnic basket

'What are you doing?' He asked  
'Hm? Im just packing up' I answered  
'Why? Is my attempts at a conversation that rubbish?' He joked  
'hehe.. not the slightest bit Mr. Hiddleston. I just figured you needed the serenity much more than I do so I think I'll be giving you back your spot now'  
'Nonsense. Youve been nothing but refreshing honestly' he anwered  
'Refreshing to have a conversation with a woman who's not asking for a picture?' I asked  
'Exactly' he answered and if Im not mistaken.. I sensed a bit of sadness  
'You know, there are a lot of us who're not after fame. You cant just find us girls cause most of us are already taken or married' I joked  
'Are you taken?' He asked looking up at me while he's lying down on the ground  
'A bit forward arent we, mr. Hiddleston?' I laughed  
'You still didnt answer the question, ms..?' He said leaving that last part for me to answer with my name  
'How about this, I'll answer 1 of your questions. So choose wisely, would you rather know if Im taken or would you rather know my name' I asked crouched down beside him. He looked at me seriously for a few moments thinking of which weights more than the other answer  
'What's your name?' He asked finally deciding on what he'd rather know. I smiled and answer my name  
'My name is Margo' and left


End file.
